Do you know how I love you?
by Horizon-Chaan
Summary: Enfin te voilà! Je n'ai pas cessée de regarder ce ciel bleu. Je savais qu'en regardant tes yeux, je retrouverai exactement la même sensation. Plus jamais je les perdrai de vue. Ceci est ma première Fic, donc pour l'orthographe c'est un peu ... :D. Yuri/ Miku & Luka.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première publication, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent pour l'orthographe !

* * *

Sous un jour de printemps semblabe a un jour d'été, je vis mon premier Amour.

C'est dans cette merveilleuse ville, entouré de vaste champs de Fleurs toutes diversifiés les unes que les autres. Comparé aux régions proche, elle a 2 fois plus d'heures de soleil, rendant la ville plus radieuse. Hana no machi lui convenait parfaitement car c'est Bel et bien, La ville des Fleurs. Les habitants étaient tous aimaible et respectueux envers leur petit paradis, s'aidant mutuellement et entretenaient tous une vie saine. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il reste encore beaucoup de chose a vous dire.

"Biiip...Biiip..Biiip...Bii..tok" le réveil afficha 8heures pile, c'est a cet instant que la jeune fille démarra sa journée. Fraichement réveillée elle s'étira les bras pour avoir le courage de sortir de son lit tout chaud. Elle commença a se levée tout doucement, laissant ses doux et longs cheveux cyans apparaitre. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait des cheveux dotés d'un teint unique: cyan. Aussitot une voix féminine retentit.

"Miku! J'ai bientôt finis de préparer le petit déjeuné, ne prend pas trop de temps à te lever."

Message vite reçu, Miku bondit du lit, le sourrire aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre avec une certaine énergie, la journée s'annonçait bien.

Toute la lumière entra dans la pièce et ses cheveux plus beau que jamais brillait, a un telle point que les murs blanc était recouvert d'un reflet cyan. Cela amusait la jeune fille.

Après une douche rapide, elle choisit de mettre une simple robe d'un blanc pure avec de fine bretelle et un jolis noeud de papillon au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était ravissante, sa peau blanche d'un teint parfait, son corp petit etfin la rendait très mignonne. Peu de personne arrivait à la cheville de Miku. Enfin elle se coiffa en attachant 2 couettes identiques, ses cheveux cyan, lui laissait une touche d'originalité.

Miku descendit rapidement des escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine et prendre son petit déjeuné. Elle adressa à sa mère un petit mot matinal.

"Bonjour."

"Sa va, tu n'as mis que 30 min à te préparée."

"O-Oui maman.." Elle rougit légèrement à la remarque.

"J'avais peur que tu prenne plus de temps que d'habitude car.." Elle fut coupée par sa fille qui rougit encore plus.

"J-Je sais! N'en dis pas plus s'il te plaît.." Et mordit sa tartine pour finir sa phrase.

La mère se mit à rire joyeusement, elle avait un beau sourrire et des cheveux cyan ni trop court ni trop long, son visage affichait 26 ans pourtant elle avait 36 ans. Elle était très protectrice et Miku n'avait jamais manquée d'affection.

"Où est papa?"

"Il est parti fair les courses pour ne rien manquer."

"Oh, je vois." Elle bu son chocolat chaud et se dirigea vers l'entré.

Elle prit son chapeau en paille portant un ruban a noeud bleu, et mit ses petites sandales. Puis elle cria:

"J'y vais!"

"Bonne route!" Répondu la voix provenant de la cuisine.

L'instant où elle ouvrit la porte, la jeune fille sentit son coeur battre fort, car oui elle avait hâte de ce jour. Miku marcha lentement pour s'émerveiller des beaux paysages de la ville. Elle fit un tour vers son chemin préférée. Elle regardait attentivement toutes les tournesols qui ornait ce champ, longeant toute cette route. En face du champ, il y avait une rivière et il fallait être en haut de la pente pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. L'Air était agréable, elle sentait quelque brise légère de vent caresser son visage. Quand son grand détour se termina, Miku regarda sa montre afin d'être a l'heure.. Quoique il était déjà 11h20.

"Qu-Quoi? Je suis pourtant partie a 9h40!" Dit elle en s'affolant. Oui Miku était sensible sur ce point, car elle se maudirait à jamais d'avoir manquée son premier regard a la sortie des portes du train.

Arrivée a la gare, elle monta en vitesse les escaliers, et s'empressa de voir le quai. Personne. Ni de train, ni une ombre. Miku jeta un oeil sur sa montre, 11h35 elle était en avance de 5 min. Elle reprit son souffle et attendit 15 minute puis 30... 1heure passés... Toujours rien. Miku s'imagina 36 mille hypothèse.

"Pourquoi? Mince pourquoi?"

Oui, elle était très inquiète et surtout déçu.

"Mais où est tu donc? Je veux tellement savoir..."

Une goutte froide se posa sur son visage, ses larmes chaude déborda de ses yeux. Puis plusieurs se suivit... Comme si, la pluit avait choisit son moment pour verser toute son eau sur Miku. Elle resta quelques instants ainsi et relèva sa tête pour comtempler ce ciel qui reflètais parfaitement ses sentiments. La jeune fille recula dans le préau, retira son chapeau et s'assit sur le banc. Elle restait encore une peu seule, elle ne voulait pas voir les visages de ses parents déçues. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle s'endormi tout doucement sous cette mélodie pluvieuse..

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette Fic, je voulais vraiment en faire une car c'est mon couple favoris~! J'essayerai de fair la suite plus longue, je ne pensais pas que sa serait si court .. Merci d'avoir lu(e).


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite! Comme promis un peu plus longue que le chapitre 1.

je voulait remercier à la première personne qui posta/envoya son avis sur ma fic, sa m'a fais très plaisir de lire ton commentaire. J'espère que tu aimera celui ci autant que celui d'avant :).

* * *

Le temps se calma, laissant l'air incroyablement frais et humide. La jeune fille endormie était toujours là, à attendre. Un train était arrivé, comme si le destin avait toujours voulu arranger les choses au mieux. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Pourtant il n'y avait qu'une personne. Celle-ci fit un pas en avant et se trouva face à une jeune fille ayant les yeux fermés. Elle ne prit pas une seconde, non, un instant de plus à la reconnaître. Un flot de nostalgie lui remonta et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi? Tout simplement le surgissement des sentiments.  
D'une voix faible, elle n'osa pas la réveiller.  
"Miku..."  
_" Tu es si mignonne, si tu savais à quel point tu me manquais... Chaque minute, chaque seconde attendue sur l'autre gare me resserrait le coeur..."_ , pensa t- elle.  
Elle prit le temps de regarder son visage adorable, si innocent et vulnérable. Elle rapprocha son visage de très près, sentant son souffle doux. Elle n'hésita pas plus et posa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.  
"Si douces, si jolies. Je ne pouvais plus m'en priver encore plus", pensa t-elle.  
Quand elle remarqua que Miku se réveillait, elle se retira de suite et s'éloigna un peu. Elle voulait qu'à son réveil, ses yeux cyan innocents soient enfin ouverts.  
Le train, qui s'était arrêté, repris son départ.  
Leurs regards se croisaient, toutes deux noyées dans le regard de l'autre. Sans aucun mot, elles se disaient : _"Tu m'as terriblement manquée."_  
Soudain Miku se rappela de la douce sensation posée sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que ... Luka aurait...? [system error] Elle rougit d'un coup et ne savait plus quoi dire, et pour ne pas avoir de "crash system" d'ici la fin de la journée, elle se rassura avec l'idée que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une illusion.  
Miku essaya de parler normalement mais bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles.  
"Eto... Luka... Euh je... Je voulais dire que... " sa phrase fut coupée et c'est Luka qui l'acheva.  
" Tu m'as tellement manquée."

Suite à ces mots, Miku s'empourpra, hypnotisée par son regard, si profond, si doux, si beau. A travers ces yeux, elle voyait un ciel bleu sans nuage, oui, ce bleu unique. Enfin quand Miku se leva, toutes deux rougissèrent. Elles continuaient à se contempler. Ça faisait dix ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et Luka avait maintenant 18 ans. Elle était grande et très bien développée, mais surtout... Ses longs cheveux rose attiraient toute les attentions. Ses yeux bleus et profonds exprimaient toujours la sincérité et le calme. Son visage d'une couleur légèrement pâle, lui donnait un teint parfait avec ses cheveux. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe courte bleu pâle, d'une chemise rose pâle avec les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Une brise de vent souffla et fit flotter les cheveux de la plus grande. Miku s'émerveilla de ses cheveux roses. Ils étaient longs et doux, si soyeux. Miku sourit de tout son coeur et dit:

"Tu es magnifique Luka."  
"Non, tu es dix fois plus mignonne que moi." Aussitôt la jeune fille se sentit gênée.  
"Mais quelle heure est-il?" Demanda Luka.  
"Il est... 15h30." Miku essaya de compter les heures qu'elle a pu dormir.  
"Dis moi Miku, combien d'heures as-tu dormi?"  
"Pas moins d'une demi heure."  
"Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tout ce temps... Le train avait besoin de quelques réparations et le mécanicien avait pris beaucoup de temps à..." C'est au tour de Miku de couper sa phrase.  
"Je suis heureuse de te voire saine et sauve, j'avais peur que tu puisse tomber malade... ou... ou que... l'important, c'est que tu es arrivée."  
Luka sourit sous ces mots, avant de reprendre.  
"Tu es adorable Miku."  
"Ne dis pas ça, tu es très belle Luka..." Elle s'empourpra.  
"Aller, je ne faisais que te taquiner un peu." Puis elle commença à s'avancer sur leur trajet et Miku la rejoignit.  
"Ça ne te dérange pas si on prend un chemin plus long?" La plus jeune pensa à lui montrer le plus beau paysage de la ville.  
"Non, non, ça serait très agréable même."

Elles commencèrent donc à marcher, passant par le détour. Les tournesols guidés par le soleil avaient changé de couleur, leurs pétales dorées devenues oranges comme ce soleil d'après midi.  
Laissant un air nostalgique, Luka regarda discrètement Miku et ne put s'empêcher de penser: _"Miku est tellement mignonne.. J'aime ses cheveux cyans illuminés par les rayons oranges... J'aime sa peau blanche et douce... Mais... Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Encore ces pensées incorrigibles qui me reviennent."_  
Luka s'arrêta en voyant le coucher de soleil, à moitié orange avec un ciel à fond rose donnant une nuance romantique. Miku voyant l'arrêt de celle-ci, dit :  
"C'est vraiment beau..."  
"C'est tellement agréable de le partager avec toi."  
"T-Tu exagères Luka..." Miku se sentit gênée mais pensait la même chose que Luka. C'était bien mieux que de le regarder seule. Luka lui jeta un regard assez mystérieux, mais un sourire vint sur ses lèvres. Miku se sentit apaisée, rassurée de voir son amie souriante.  
"La maison n'est plus très loin." Souffla la jeune fille.  
"Allons-y." Puis elle hocha la tête.  
~o~Moe~o~  
Enfin arrivées, Miku ouvrit la porte et adressa un petit sourire à Luka. Elle entrèrent toutes les deux et se posèrent dans le salon.  
"Je vais voir si mes parents sont là, mets toi à l'aise." Dit Miku  
"D'accord."  
Quand elle se dirigea dans le cuisine, elle ne vit personne. Mais une feuille collée sur le micro-onde.  
_"Nous avons remarqué que tu as pris beaucoup de temps... mais j'ai confiance en toi. Nous serons de retour demain, j'aurais aussi une nouvelle à t'annoncer._  
_ Bisous, tes parents."_  
Miku ne tarda pas à rejoindre Luka, et s'assit près d'elle sur le canapé.  
"Ils ne sont pas là?" demanda la plus grande.  
"Non, ils ne reviennent que demain."  
"Ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs..."  
"Tu t'en rappelle encore?"  
"Comment pourrais-je oublier? Je me souviens encore le jour où tu as cru voir un fantôme dans les toill.." Elle fut coupée par Miku qui s'empourpra immédiatement.  
"Ny-Nyaah! Luka ! N-Ne dis pas plus.."  
Luka ne se retint pas à rire. C'était tellement adorable de voir Miku réagir ainsi.  
Puis elles discutèrent du passé sans remarquer le temps passer. Il faisait nuit et la pluie ne se fit pas attendre.  
"Miku, je peux t'emprunter les douches?"  
"O-Oui ! Évidemment que tu peux!"  
"Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui... Veux-tu me rejoindre?"  
Miku ne réagissait plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.  
"Allô? Ici Luka. Nous appelons Miku."  
"B-.."  
"Allô ? Oui ?"  
"Ba-BAKA!"  
"Roger." Puis Luka courut le plus rapidement qu'elle put en prenant sa valise.  
Alors que Luka voulait fermer la porte, Miku la bloqua avec sa main, tête baissée.  
"Ça va, Miku?" Mais elle ne répondit pas.  
Elle entra dans la salle de bain et tomba dans les bras de Luka.  
"Okaeri, Luka" souffla t-elle.  
"Tadaima"  
"Tu es à présent chez toi."  
"Oui."

* * *

J'ai pris une ou deux semaine pour le publier.. Je manquais un peu d'inspiration et de temps .. Mais j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre. Fini pour les Fautes d'orthographe Silver est là pour les corrigés ! Merci !

Merci d'avoir lu(e) !


End file.
